A New Home
by PurplePenguin50
Summary: Follow the adventures of the Turtles and Taylor. See what kinds of things happen in their daily lives, living together under one roof. Friendship and Fluffiness abounds in this collection of one-shots for my story 'Leopard in the Night'. Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Please Review!
1. Mikey The Photographer

Here are the one-shots for my story 'Leopard in the Night', that I was telling my viewers about. I have a couple but I'll also take suggestions. The pairings I'll will accept are: Raph/Taylor; Leo, Donnie, Mikey/Taylor(brother/sister); Splinter/Taylor(father/daughter). If you have any suggestions PM me or send it in a review. Enjoy!

~PurplePenguin50~

* * *

Mikey the Photographer

It was a regular day at the lair and Raph and Taylor were lounging in their room. Raph was lying on his bed reading his comics while Taylor was resting in her hammock slowly rocking back and forth. He put down his comic and looked at didn't realize he was staring until she spoke up. "Enjoying the view?" Raph looked way and blushed as Taylor smirked at him, knowing she caught him. "Hey Kitty?" "Yes Raph." "How do you get your hair to do that?" "Do what?" "Ya' know, stand up like that." Taylor thought a moment. "I don't know, I just run my fingers through it and 'poof' it happens." Raph nodded and thought for a moment. "Can April's hair do that?" Taylor got up and sat on the bed next to him. "Probably not. It's not short like mine." "Oh." He pulled her towards him so she lay across his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled at the thought of his innocent curiosity. She looked up into his green eyes. "Hey Raph?" "Yes Taylor." "Why do you always call me Kitty?" "I told you thousands of times before." "I know, but I'm just curious." Raph smiled knowing she liked hearing the answer. "Its cause you're cute like a kitten." "Since you call me Kitty can I call you Raphie?" "Nope." "Awww, okay… Raphie." Raph rolled her onto her back and pinned her down. "Don't call me that." "Don't call me Kitty." "But your cute, that's what you are, I'm not a 'Raphie'." Their eyes locked as Raph held her down. They melted in one another's eyes. They slowly leaned forward,gazing at each other. The two were only centimeters apart when they heard a 'click' and a flash filled the room. The two looked up to see Mikey with a camera. "Aww, so close you two, this close." Mikey says showing how close they were with his fingers. "Oh well, at least I'll always have this picture." "MIKEY!" Both Taylor and Raph yell in unison before they jumped up and gave chase.

Leo and Donnie were sitting in the living room when Mikey ran by dodging Raph's and Taylor's attempts to tackle him. "Dudes! Heeeellpp!" Leo looked over his shoulder and sees the camera flailing behind him as he ran. He looked over to Don. "He's got that camera again." "Mikey'll never learn. And that was the last time I'm putting it back together for him." Raph tackled Mikey and Taylor grabbed the camera from around his neck and took out the SD card, putting it into her pocket. Leo picked up his T-phone and texted Donnie. _They're even chasing him together._ Don replied, _Yeah, I guess Mikey was right they do like each other._ Leo hesitated before texting back. _0.0 Mikey was right. _Donnie chuckled a bit. _Lol, what is the world coming to? _Before Leo replied Raph poked his head over Leo's shoulder. "Whatcha' talkin' about?" Raph grabbed the phone out of his hands. Panicking Leo shouts, "T-phone self-destruct!" and both Leo and Don's phone self-destruct simultaneously. Leo coolly stretches his arms across the back of the couch. "Guess we'll never know." Raph just shrugs and walks into the kitchen to join Taylor. "Those three are acting weird." Taylor looks at him. "What else is new?" Raph walks up to her and puts his arm around her and smirks. "This." Raph pulls her into a hug with one hand and messes up her hair with the other. As he lets go Taylor gives him an annoyed glare. "What was that for? Now I have to redo it." Raph walks besides her as she heads towards the bathroom. "Can I watch?" Taylor laughs "You're something else, you know that don't you?" He smiles. "I try."


	2. Sick Days

This must've been the eighth time this month she was sick. Donnie had told her that spending all that time outside in the elements had weakened her immune system. Taylor hated being sick, she couldn't do anything and had no energy. She couldn't even change into her leopard form. She had to take horrible medicine that tasted like Mikey's pizza shake. Raph kept checking on her, making sure she was ok. He felt bad for her, seeing her so depressed.

He entered the living room and walked over to the couch where she was laying. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She looked up at him sighed. "I feel like I'm going to die." "Well, you won't get better if you don't take you're medicine." "But, Raph it taste bad." "So? It'll help your cold." She sniffled and took the medicine from him, eyeing him. He gave her a stern stare. Taylor downed the medicine and shuddered. "My lungs are in fire and I can't breathe." She sunk back into the couch as Raph kneeled down besides her. "Do you want more vapor rub?" "Yes please." Raph took the jar off the table, opened it, and put some on his finger. He started to rub it on her chest in slow circles. She sighed in relief as her air passages cleared up and breathing became easier. Her head started to droop and her muscles relaxed. Raph gave her a worried look. "What's the matter?" "I can finally breathe." He smiled. "Well, that is important." She chuckled, but broke out in a cough. "You're sweet." Raph blushed before putting the jar back on the table. Taylor yawned. "I guess I better get some sleep.". She slept most of the day, only getting up to take medicine and maybe eat. "It's getting late you should head off to bed." She nodded weakly before trying to get up. She got up half way before flopping back down. Taylor held out her arms. "Carry me." Raph smiled. "Okay, let's go." He picked her up off the couch and carried her to their room. He laid her down in her hammock and covered her up putting Blue in her arms. He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm. "Nooo." She whined. "Don't leave me." "But, I…." She gave him her sad puppy-dog eyes. Raph sighed. He knew that she knew he could never resist that face. "Ok but only for a little bit." She smiled and scooted over enough for him to fit. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled into his side. "Better?" He asked. "Better." They laid there for a while. Raph heard a small snore and he looked over to see Taylor fast asleep. He carefully crawled out of the hammock. He covered her with the blanket and tucked it around her sides. He kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Kitty." He whispered before walking out of room.


	3. Solitary

Raph pushed open the door to Donnie's lab and walked in. "Hey Don. I need your help with something." Donnie looked up from the small machine he had been tinkering with. "I'm all ears." It was very rare when Raph asked for his help so he knew it was important. "It's about Taylor." Donnie smirked but kept cool. "What about Taylor?" Raph looked at the ground clearly not happy about going to him for help, but he figured Donatello would at least have some sort of answer. "She's been acting different." "How different?" Raphael searched his mind for a way to explain. "You know….. just different. Like, not her normal self." "Raph you're going to have to be more specific or else I can't help. Now how exactly has she been acting?" "Well whenever I get near her she just kind of slinks away. No one has seen her change back into her human form. And she won't talk to me or make eye contact." Donnie, who had been taking it all in pondered for a moment. "Anything else?" Raph thought then looked back to his brother. "Yeah, she has been hiding in all of these weird places lately." Raph's mind went back to all the times he had searched for her. One day she had hid under his bed, another in the cabinets in the kitchen, yesterday lounging on some pipes sticking out from the ceiling. He had even found her laying at the bottom of the pool in an air pocket. Raph snapped out of his thoughts as Donnie pushed his chair over to the computer. Raph walked up behind him as he typed. Donnie scrolled the page he was on and turned back to him. "According to this leopards are solitary animals. They spend most of their lives alone. It's possible that when her DNA got infused with the cat's DNA she could have inherited that trait." Raph blinked trying to take in the information. "So how do I get her out of it?" Donnie turned back to the keyboard and continued typing. "I think it's just a phase she's going through. It should pass in a couple weeks." "A couple weeks!?" "Raph I'm not an expert, why don't you talk to her? Maybe something's up that's making her act like this." Raph looked back at the ground. "Why can't you guys talk to her?" Donnie shot Raph a glare. "Raphael you're her best friend. Even if you won't admit you want to be something more, you're the only one who can talk to her, and knows how far to push it." Raph sighed. He knew Donnie was being honest. Taylor always looked up to him. He was her best friend and she was his. He would never let anything change that.

"Okay, thanks Don." Raph quietly walked out of the room and spotted Taylor lying on the couch. He walked over and sat next to her. Taylor looked at him over her shoulder. "Taylor you know I'll always be here for you and you can tell me anything right?" She nodded but stayed silent. Taylor made a slight movement towards him but stopped and returned to her original position. Raph outreached his arms. "Come 'mere." She turned and climbed into his arms. "Now what's bothering you?" Taylor just shrugged. "I guess I'm just not feeling all that well." Raph looked into her eyes and gave a small smile. "Great, now what's really bothering you?" She sighed knowing that he had caught her bluff. "I'm scared that someone will take you guys away from me, and then I'll be all by myself." Raph held her close. "We're not going anywhere. As long as we're here you will never be alone. You're my best friend; I will never let anyone keep us apart." Taylor smiled and met his gaze. "We'll always be together?" Raph smiled back down at her. "Forever and ever."


	4. Rainy Day Fun

Okay guys, here's the last one I have. If you have any suggestions let me know, but for now here it is. Enjoy!

~PurplePenguin50~

* * *

"Come on Leo,this is the tenth episode! Can we please watch something else?" Raph ask the Space Heroes fanatic that is his older brother. Leo sighed and turned back to his little brother. "But there's not a Space Heroes marathon on every day." "Thank god." Raph mumbled before picking up one of his comics. Taylor walked into the living room and sat down next to Raph. "What's up?" "Nothin' much. What's up with you?" "Same old, same old." Raph nodded. Since it had been raining the past couple of days nobody had been able to go up to the surface. Things got very boring very fast. Taylor turned stretched out on the couch. She yawned and laid her head on a pillow, closing her eyes in an attempt to drift off to sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep Raph grabbed her and playfully held her in a head lock. "Oh no, you've slept practically all day. I'm not going to let you go that easy." Taylor snuck her hands around his arm. "Well, you got any better ideas?" Raph smirked as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder so she couldn't see where they were going. "Hey! Where are you taking me?" "You'll see." He walked over to the pool by the entrance to the lair and threw her in. She falls in and changes into a leopard, her head popping out of the water. She gasps for air as she latches onto the side. Raph laughs. "Are you wide awake now?" Taylor smiles as she climbs out of the pool. "Haha, very funny Raph." She walks up to him and holds out her paw, a sly smile on her face. Raph grabs and shakes her paw until she pulls him forward onto her hind legs, rolling onto her back and catapulting him into the water. Taylor laughs as he swims over to the side. Raph scowls at her. "Don't look at me like that you started it." He puts on a serious face before holding out his hand. "Whatever, can you at least help me out?" Taylor sighs and extends her paw. He grabs on and pulls her in. She pops above the water to see Raph laughing. "You fell for your own trick, hahaha." She smiled and playfully splashed him. He splashed back, declaring a water war on the cat. They played around for a little while before Taylor swam over to Raph and whispering in his ear. "How do we get captain Space Hero's nose out of that TV?" He smirked. "It's nearly impossible, but I have a feeling you have a plan." She nodded and whispered the plan into Raph's ear, the smirk on his face slowly growing into a huge grin. He agreed to the plan and the two exited the pool nonchalantly making their way behind Leo, unaware of their presence. Taylor grabbed one of Leo's arms while Raph grabbed the other and picked him off the ground. "Guys, what are you doing?!" Raph looked down at him and smiled but said nothing. When they came to the pool they threw Leo in. He hit the water and started flailing until he realized where he was. The two still on dry land laughed hysterically. Leo looked at them and noticed Donnie and Mikey sneaking up behind them. Mikey put a finger to his lips signaling for him to keep quiet, Leo nodded and tried to keep a straight face. Together Donnie and Mikey pushed the two into the pool. As they resurfaced Raph glared at them. "What was that for?" Donnie looked at him clearly amused. "That was for not getting us in on the prank." The brothers fist bumped before jumping in. They all laughed and fooled around for the rest of what was perhaps the best rainy day the gang had ever had.


End file.
